fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Sentai
Super Sentai is a japanese series of superhero TV series produced by Toei and Bandai. Along with its American counterpart is considered a Sub-series to the general Super Sentai-Power Rangers series. TV series TV series The released TV series are: *''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger'', aired in 85 episodes from April 5, 1975 to March 26, 1977, it's the longest Sentai series, but originally it wasn't considered part of the series. *''J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai'', aired in 35 episodes from April 9, 1977 to December 24, 1977, it's the shortest Sentai series, but originally it wasn't considered part of the series. *''Battle Fever J'', aired in 52 episodes from February 3, 1979 to January 26, 1980. *''Denshi Sentai Denziman'', aired in 51 episodes from February 3, 1980 to January 31, 1981. *''Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan'', aired in 50 episodes from February 7, 1981 to January 30, 1982. For the first time, this series is a sequel to the previous one. *''Dai Sentai Goggle V'', released in 50 episodes from February 6, 1982 to January 21, 1983. *''Kagaku Sentai Dynaman'', aired in 51 episodes from February 5, 1983 to January 28, 1984. *''Choudenshi Bioman'', aired in 51 episodes from February 4, 1984 to January 26, 1985. *''Dengeki Sentai Changeman'', aired in 55 episodes from February 2, 1985 to February 22, 1986. *''Choushinsei Flashman'', aired in 50 episodes from March 1, 1986 to February 21, 1987. *''Hikari Sentai Maskman'', aired in 51 episodes from February 28, 1987 to February 20, 1988. *''Choujuu Sentai Liveman'', aired in 49 episodes from February 27, 1988 to February 21, 1989. *''Kousoku Sentai Turboranger'', aired in 51 episodes from March 3, 1989 to February 23, 1990. *''Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman'', aired in 48 episodes from March 2, 1990 to February 8, 1991. *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'', aired in 51 episodes from February 15, 1991 to February 14, 1992. *''Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger'', aired in 50 episodes from February 21, 1992 to February 19, 1993. *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'', aired in 50 episodes from February 11, 1993 to February 19, 1994. *''Ninja Sentai Kakuranger'', aired in 53 episodes from February 18, 1994 to February 24, 1995. *''Chouriki Sentai Ohranger'', aired in 48 episodes from March 3, 1995 to February 23, 1996. *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'', aired in 48 episodes from March 1, 1996 to February 7, 1997. *''Denji Sentai Megaranger'', aired in 51 episodes from February 14, 1997 to February 15, 1998. *''Seijuu Sentai Gingaman'', aired in 50 episodes from February 22, 1998 to February 14, 1999. *''Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V'', aired in 50 episodes from February 21, 1999 to February 6, 2000. *''Mirai Sentai Timeranger'', aired in 51 episodes from February 13, 2000 to February 11, 2001. *''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger'', aired in 51 episodes from February 18, 2001 to February 10, 2002. *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'', aired in 51 episodes from February 17, 2002 to February 9, 2003. *''Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger'', aired in 50 episodes from February 16, 2003 to February 8, 2004. *''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'', aired in 50 episodes from February 15, 2004 to February 6, 2005. *''Mahou Sentai Magiranger'', aired in 49 episodes from February 13, 2005 to February 12, 2006. *''GoGo Sentai Boukenger'', aired in 49 episodes from February 19, 2006 to February 11, 2007. *''Juken Sentai Gekiranger'', aired in 49 episodes from February 19, 2007 to February 10, 2008. *''Engine Sentai Go-Onger'', aired in 50 episodes from February 18, 2008 to February 8, 2009. *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'', aired in 49 episodes from February 15, 2009 to February 7, 2010. *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger'', aired in 50 episodes from February 14, 2010 to February 6, 2011. *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger'', aired in 51 episodes from February 13, 2011 to February 19, 2012. *''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'', aired in 50 episodes from February 26, 2012 to February 10, 2013. **''Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger'', a 13-episode parody of the series. It aired from April 6, 2012 to June 29, 2012. *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger'', will premiere on February 17, 2013. Movies *''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: The Movie'' (1975), based on Episode 6 of the TV series. *''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: The Blue Fortress'' (1975), based on Episode 15 of the TV series. *''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: The Red Death Match'' (1976), based on Episode 36 of the TV series. *''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: Fire Mountain's Final Explosion'' (1976), based on Episode 54 of the TV series. *''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: The Bomb Hurricane'' (July 22, 1976), an original movie based on the TV series. *''J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai: The Movie'' (1977), based on Episode 7 of the TV series. *''J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger'' (1978), a crossover between J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai and Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. *''Battle Fever J: The Movie'' (1979). *''Denshi Sentai Denziman: The Movie'' (July 12, 1980), an original story taking place some time before episode 26 of the TV series. *''Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan: The Movie'' (1981). *''Dai Sentai Goggle-V: The Movie'' (1982), an original story taking place some time after episode 6 of the TV series. *''Kagaku Sentai Dynaman: The Movie'' (1983). *''Choudenshi Bioman: The Movie'' (July 14, 1984), an original story taking place at some point between Episodes 11 and 33 of the TV series. *''Dengeki Sentai Changeman: The Movie'' (1985). *''Dengeki Sentai Changeman: Shuttle Base! Crisis!'' (1985). *''Choushinsei Flashman: The Movie'' (1986). *''Choushinsei Flashman: Big Rally! Titan Boy!!'' (1987), based on episodes 15-18 of the TV series. *''Hikari Sentai Maskman: The Movie'' (July 18, 1987). *''Kousoku Sentai Turboranger: The Movie'' (1989). *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger: The Movie'' (April 17, 1993), an original story taking place some time after episode 8 of the TV series. *''Ninja Sentai Kakuranger: The Movie'' (April 16, 1994), an original story taking place some time after episode 8 of the TV series. *''Super Sentai World'' (1994), a short 3-D movie only shown in amusement parks and special events in Japan. It involves the team-up of the last five Super Sentai teams (Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman, Choujin Sentai Jetman, Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger, Gosei Sentai Dairanger and Ninja Sentai Kakuranger). *''Chouriki Sentai Ohranger: The Movie'' (April 15, 1995). *''Chouriki Sentai Ohranger: Ole vs. Kakuranger'' (1996), a direct-to-video crossover between Chouriki Sentai Ohranger and Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. It started the series of specials featuring the current Super Sentais team-up with the previous ones. *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger vs. Ohranger'' (1997). *''Denji Sentai Megaranger vs. Carranger'' (1998). *''Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger'' (1999). *''Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V the Movie: Sudden Shock! A New Warrior'' (1999). *''Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V vs. Gingaman'' (2000). *''Mirai Sentai Timeranger vs. GoGo-V'' (2001). *''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai'' (2001), a crossover movie featuring the current Super Sentais team-up with Super Sentais from all previous series. Produced for the series' 25th anniversary. *''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: The Fire Mountain Roars'' (2001). *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger: Shushuuto the Movie'' (2002). *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger'' (2003). *''Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger DELUXE: Abare Summer is Freezing Cold'' (August 16, 2003) *''Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger'' (2004). *''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger the Movie: Full Blast Action'' (2004). *''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger'' (2005). *''Mahou Sentai Magiranger the Movie: Bride of Infershia'' (September 3, 2005). *''Mahou Sentai Magiranger vs. Dekaranger'' (2006). *''GoGo Sentai Boukenger The Movie: The Greatest Precious'' (August 5, 2006). *''GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai'' (February 2007), a crossover movie featuring the current Super Sentais team-up with Super Sentais from all previous series. Produced for the series' 30th anniversary. *''Juken Sentai Gekiranger: Nei-Nei! Hou-Hou! Hong Kong Decisive Battle'' (August 4, 2007). *''Juken Sentai Gekiranger vs. Boukenger'' (March 14, 2008). *''Engine Sentai Go-Onger: Boom Boom! Bang Bang! GekijōBang!!'' (August 9, 2008). *''Engine Sentai Go-Onger vs. Gekiranger'' (January 24, 2009). *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger the Movie: The Fateful War'' (August 8, 2009). *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!!'' (June 11, 2011). *''The Return of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Special Act'' (June 11, 2010). *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic on the Movie'' (August 7, 2010). *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku'' (January 22, 2011). *''Come Back! Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Last Epic - The Gosei Angels are National Icons!?'' (June 10, 2011). *''Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle'' (June 11, 2011), a crossover movie featuring the current Super Sentais team-up with Super Sentais from all previous series. Produced for the series' 35th anniversary. *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship'' (August 6, 2011). *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie'' (January 21, 2012), a crossover with the Space Sheriff series. *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen'' (April 21, 2012), a crossover with the Kamen Rider series. *''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters the Movie: Protect the Tokyo Enetower!'' (August 4, 2012). *''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie'' (January 19, 2013). *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z'' (2013), a crossover with the Kamen Rider and the Space Sheriff series. Comics *''Shin Himitsu Sentai Gorenger Gokko'', manga version of Himitsu Sentai Gorenger published between May 4, 1975 and August 17, 1975. Videogames *''Choujin Sentai Jetman '' (December 21, 1991), Famicom. A platform game based on the TV series. *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' (November 6, 1992), Famicom. A platform videogame based on the TV series. *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger: Zenkai! Racer Senshi'' (August 23, 1996), Super Famicom. A beat-em-up game based on the TV show. *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' (November 28, 2002), PlayStation. An action-adventure game based on the TV series. *''Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O'' (2010), arcade. An ability game that uses collectable cards as inputs and was created as a tie-in to the TV series Tensou Sentai Goseiger. *''Sentai Gashapon' (2011), Android. A collector game featuring Sentais from the various series. *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let’s Go Gokai Galleon'' (2011), iOS. A shooter game based on the TV series. *''Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross'' (October 2011), Wii. An action adventure game featuring characters from various Super Sentai series. *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Gathered Transformation! 35 Sentai!'' (November 17, 2011), Nintendo DS. An action adventure game based on the TV series. *''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'' (September 26, 2012), Nintendo DS. A beat-em-up game based on the TV series. Sub-series Since each TV series tells a story on its own with totally different characters, each one of them can be considered a sub-series on its own. While we don't need specific articles for each sub-series, for the references and crossovers between them see Super Sentai sub-series links. Links to other series Category:Toei Category:Bandai Category:Series Category:Sub-series Category:Live action shows